With rapid development of information technology, data throughput has increased. As a result, networks tend to include equipment with greater data throughput or more efficient data transmission methods. Optical fiber-based communications are widely applied in networks as an effective data transmission method. The structure of networks is becoming more complicated with the continuous development of information technology. Therefore, it is important to effectively manage and tackle errors in large, complicated network systems.
A host device of an optical network is interconnected with optical fibers via a transceiver which (1) converts an electrical signal from the host device to an optical signal and (2) transmits an electrical signal to the host from an optical signal. Since the host in the optical network is connected to the optical fiber via the transceiver, the optical fiber is a critical medium for connecting the host device to the optical network. The optical fiber interface is a key factor with regard to managing optical fiber transmissions over the optical fiber network.
If the transceiver is capable of allowing management signal transmission without affecting data signal transmission, the capability of management and error diagnosis in the optical fiber network is effectively developed. Existing solutions to this problem involve management of the host system via a special network-manageable transceiver, which generally occupies system resources, reduces bandwidth, and increases the cost of the host system.
This “Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.